Memories of Two by Ginger Weasley and Isilme
by Isilme
Summary: El amor descubierto, perdido y reencontrado...La verdadera historia de Sirius y Remus! Se nos dan mal los resúmenes, así que leedlo ^^! *capitulo 2*
1. Cuando te conocí

Memories of Two (by Ginger Weasley and Isilme) 

N/A: Éste es un fic coescrito entre dos locas con colmillos ^o^. La pareja principal será (ahem lógicamente) SiriusxRemus. Hay paranoia slash, no es explícito pero si la pareja no te gusta vete a leer otra cosa. 

Disclaimer: Sirius es de Ginger y Remus de Isilme, se los hemos robado a Rowling jaja. En serio no estamos ganando nada con esto...sigh

Cap.1: Cuando te conocí 

_"¿Cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti? Lo vi por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y aquellos ojos negros me encandilaron. Esos ojos que me hicieron pasar del aprecio al cariño, del cariño al amor, al rencor y vuelta a empezar. Y así hasta ahora"_

"No sé qué pasó realmente. Tal vez fueron aquellos ojos... tan... expresivos. Sentí algo que jamás había experimentado, algo que no quería dejar de sentir. Sólo tenía once años, pero eran suficientes para saber lo que nos depararía el futuro."

En el último vagón del expreso de Hogwarts se encontraba solo un chico, de cabellos negros alborotados, y grandes ojos azules. Tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje, hasta que un ruido en el interior del compartimento le hizo desviar su atención.

- Oops... - dijo un chico de pelo castaño, ruborizándose, disponiéndose a retroceder.

- Hey, no te preocupes, hay sitio de sobra - contestó - Me llamo James Potter.

- Yo soy Remus Lupin - dijo el chico, sonriente, mientras tomaba asiento. - ¿Eres de primer año también?

- Y futuro Gryffindor.

Remus abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante aquella claridad de ideas.

En ese preciso instante, hubo un ruido procedente del exterior del compartimento, y el rumor de un cuerpo chocando contra la puerta metálica. Ambos se sobresaltaron y la abrieron de golpe, provocando la caída de un chico rubio y regordete.

- ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿Es que no tienes ojos o qué? - exclamó un chico de pelo moreno y largo, que se había apoyado en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, y miraba al chico del suelo enfadado.

James y Remus observaban la escena sin pronunciar palabra. Al fin, el chico de la puerta reparó en su presencia.

- Oh... hola...Siento mucho el jaleo, pero no había sitio en ningún otro vagón, y al intentar entrar en este me tropecé - añadió, mirando al rubio - ¿Os importa si paso?

- ¿Yo puedo? - dijo el gordito, intentando levantarse.

- ... Claro... por qué no - dijo James, sonriendo.

_"Debió ser en ese momento. Yo estaba sentado al lado de James, y aquel chico de pelo largo y ropas oscuras se sentó justo en frente, apoyado en la otra ventana, el cuerpo inclinado, dejando poco espacio a Peter. Parecía algo pensativo, incluso cuando nos dijo su nombre, con un dedo entre los labios. Entonces me miró, y todo lo que mis ojos habían contemplado hasta entonces parecía insignificante"._

- Me llamo Sirius Black - dijo, sin apartar sus negros ojos de los de Remus - Vosotros sois...

- Yo soy James Potter.

- Yo Peter Pettigrew - dijo el rubio, con débil voz.

- Yo... me... me llamo... Remus Lupin...

- Encantado - respondió Sirius, y sólo entonces apartó su mirada de Lupin, recorriendo con ella cada rincón del compartimento.

"No podía dejar de mirarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me sentía nervioso, inquieto, encerrado en aquel vagón, con aquellos ojos, que parecían producto de una ensoñación."

*          *          *

Aquel fue el comienzo de una gran amistad entre los cuatro. Planeaban todo tipo de bromas, especialmente contra ciertos Slytherin no muy amables, y se llevaban más de un castigo. Eran los Gryffindor de moda, respetados por todos… bueno casi. 

"No podía creer que hubiera encontrado amigos como aquellos, siempre dispuestos a todo. Al principio me daba pánico que descubrieran lo que era yo, y el por qué de mis desapariciones en luna llena. No quería perderlos. Y por otro lado, Sirius se había convertido en mejor amigo de James, puesto que a veces yo prefería quedarme con los libros. Les tenía aprecio a ambos, pero lo que sentía hacia Sirius era algo diferente y sin identificar que me asaltaba con frecuencia".

"¿Por qué era todo tan confuso? Sus desapariciones, sus radicales cambios de expresión... Remus era un misterio para nosotros, pero especialmente para mí. Al poco sus excusas me sonaban artificiales, y su voz lo traicionaba al decirlas. Por eso, decidimos descubrir la verdad. Uno de nosotros debía seguirlo, y por supuesto, fui yo. Su verdad no me pareció tan aterradora. Lo único que necesitaba era nuestro apoyo incondicional".

- Remus, tenemos que hablar contigo.

James tomó a Lupin del brazo mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Los chicos se aseguraron de que no hubiese nadie cerca, cosa casi imposible en la sala común de Gryffindor a aquellas horas.

- ¿Por... por qué? – preguntó Remus, algo pálido.

- No te preocupes, - dijo Sirius – sólo queremos saber cómo está tu madre.

- ¿Cómo? ... ah, sí... mi madre...

Sirius suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

- Anoche te seguí.

- Ah... eh... – balbució Lupin, con el rostro desencajado.

- Podías habérnoslo dicho – dijo James, posando su mano en el hombro de Remus – No íbamos a abandonarte por eso.

- ¿Qué? O sea... ¿no? – respondió él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Pero... yo creía... que...

"Cuando lo vi allí llorando, me entraron unas ganas enormes de protegerlo pasara lo que pasase. De abrazarlo. Pero simplemente le estreché la mano, fuertemente, intentando transmitirle confianza".

_"¿Sería verdad que me siguieran aceptando tal y como era? El calor de la mano de Sirius me dio ánimos para dejar de llorar y contarles toda la historia. Me escucharon atentamente, Sirius sin soltarme en ningún momento, y al acabar mi relato, James le dijo que tenían que pensar en algo, aunque entonces no entendía a qué se referían"._

*          *          *

- ¡No permitiré que lo hagáis! – exclamó Remus aquella tarde de su tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando pilló a James, Sirius y Peter en un aula vacía, llena de libros sacados de la Sección Prohibida, envueltos en una nube de chispitas.

- ¿No permitirás el qué? – preguntó James, sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Es que estáis locos?

- Si – respondió Sirius, firmemente – Un poco tarde para darse cuenta.

- No me hace gracia, Sirius – dijo Remus, seriamente – No tenéis ni idea de lo que es esto... ni de lo que duele...

- Oh vamos... – exclamó Sirius – Podremos aguantarlo.

- Es demasiado tarde para hacerlos cambiar de idea... – murmuró Peter, quien sí parecía algo asustado.

- ¿Pero por qué lo hacéis? – inquirió Remus, con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

- Para estar contigo – respondió Sirius.

_"Acababan de dejarme de piedra. Sabía que tramaban algo, pero ni en el más descabellado de mis sueños había entrado la idea de que querían convertirse en animagos ilegalmente. Había verdadera determinación en los ojos negros de Sirius, y no pude seguir reprochándoles aquella locura. Una lágrima de alegría cayó por mi mejilla ante la sonrisa perenne de mis amigos. Y Sirius…cómo explicar lo que sentí en aquel momento…mi corazón no paraba de dar  vuelcos en mi pecho". _

"De buena gana le habría dicho algo más, pero sólo pude sonreír y tirarle la capa de Peter, que estaba sobre una silla. Seguimos practicando sin descanso, hasta que una tarde en quinto curso, James y Peter me miraron sorprendidos: acababa de convertirme en Padfoot (Canuto)".

- ¡Remus! – exclamó James, riendo - ¡Ven, corre! ¡Tienes que ver a nuestra nueva mascota!

Lupin acababa de entrar en la habitación donde sus amigos entrenaban cada tarde, pero nada más escuchar estas palabras, algo negro y peludo se avalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

No pudo terminar la frase, debido a las sonoras carcajadas de James y Peter. Al fin logró incorporarse, y permaneció sentado en el suelo, los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando aquel perro.

- Pero... ¿Sirius?

- Este condenado ha sido el primero en conseguirlo – dijo James, mientras Sirius volvía a ser él.

- No seas celoso James – replicó Sirius – Tampoco es que te quede mucho para conseguirlo. Para dentro de 2 lunas llenas lo habremos lo habremos logrado todos.

*          *          *

"Por aquellos días, Snape estaba metiendo sus narices más de la cuenta en nuestros asuntos. Siempre había sido así, pero ya rozaba el límite. Sentí que tenía que hacer algo, darle un buen susto a aquel imbécil. Y aquello fue lo único que se me ocurrió".

- Vaya hombre, si es el increíble Snape... ¿Cómo tú por aquí, tan tarde? – dijo Sirius, aquella noche de luna llena, mientras James y Peter seguían practicando.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Black – gruñó Severus.

- No me digas que pretendes averiguar dónde va Lupin...

Snape abrió los ojos con interés. 

- Si me das ideas... – dijo el Slytherin, bajando las escaleras que llevaban al exterior del castillo.

- ¿Ves aquel árbol? – preguntó Sirius, señalando al Sauce Boxeador – Pues va allí dentro justamente.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? – inquirió Snape, escamado.

- Por nada, querías saber, ¿no? Yo simplemente te he respondido.

Sin mediar palabra, Severus se alejó en dirección al árbol, mientras Sirius quedaba a la espera en las cercanías del castillo.

_"Mi disgusto fue enorme al enterarme de que Snape había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo lo hubiera atacado, de no haber sido  por la intervención de James. No podía creer que Sirius me hubiera usado como cebo de una broma tan peligrosa, y por eso no me esforcé en disimular mi enfado. Me sentía totalmente herido, y me alejé de él por un tiempo, aunque él hacía todo lo posible para que le perdonara. En esos días me di cuenta de lo que había estado sintiendo por él desde que lo conocí. Pero ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber anticipado lo que pasaría a continuación". _

**(Continuará ^^)**

_* * *_

NOTA 1: Este fic ha sido escrito por **Ginger Weasley **e **Isilme**, aunque aparezca en esta cuenta, así que os rogamos que si os da por dejar reviews (^__^) os dirijáis a ambas, porque nos estamos matando encima del teclado mwahahaha!!!

NOTA 2: Mientras Sirius esribía este fic (o sea, Ginger) sufrió varias agresiones por parte de Remus (Isilme), intentaba morderle... ¬¬

NOTA 3:  Jo, ni que tuviera la rabia…sólo trataba de meterme en mi papel (Isilme). 

NOTA 4: Pero no tenías por qué atentar contra mi brazo (Ginger) 

NOTA 5: Pues hala, besitos a todos y **mucho R&R** eh??


	2. Toda la Verdad

Memories of Two (by Ginger Weasley and Isilme) N/A: Éste es un fic coescrito entre dos locas con colmillos ^o^. La pareja principal será (ahem lógicamente) SiriusxRemus. Hay paranoia slash, no es explícito pero si la pareja no te gusta vete a leer otra cosa. Disclaimer: Sirius es de Ginger y Remus de Isilme, se los hemos robado a Rowling jaja. En serio no estamos ganando nada con esto...sigh Cap.2: Toda la Verdad  
  
"No sé por qué demonios lo hice. Conseguí que Snape se llevara un buen susto, pero también hice que él se alejara de mí. Sin contar que expuse a mis amigos en un gran peligro. Me quedaba castigo para rato, pero eso no era nada comparado con el silencio y desdén de Remus hacia mí".  
  
* * *  
  
Remus, escúchame - dijo James, que estaba sentado frente a su amigo en el dormitorio, intentando que le prestara atención. No quiero hablar más del tema - respondió. Pero ya sabes que no tenía intención de hacerte daño. Todos cometemos errores... Pero no como ese. Remus, a ver... ya tiene bastante castigo por parte de Dumbledore como para que lo castigues tú también. ¿Cuántas veces te ha pedido perdón? Como treinta al día - respondió Remus, tranquilamente. ¿Hablarás con él entonces? No - dijo, tristemente. James suspiró, dando el "caso" por perdido. Se dispuso a abandonar la estancia, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Entonces dime una cosa, ¿por qué se arriesgó a convertirse en animago?  
  
"Aún me dolía demasiado como para perdonarle. Reflexioné sobre la pregunta de James, pero mis ideas estaban muy confusas. Esa misma noche, cuando se suponía que todos estábamos durmiendo, aunque yo no lo conseguía, Sirius regresó de su castigo. Oí cómo sus pasos se detenían a los pies de mi cama, y su mano hizo el ademán de abrir las cortinas, pero retrocedió. Contuve la respiración, aunque por un lado deseaba verlo".  
  
* * *  
  
Estaba claro que Snape no iba a dejar las cosas así, y preparó minuciosamente su venganza personal contra Sirius. Aquel sábado, justo antes de la cena, Severus se acercó furtivamente a la mesa Gryffindor, y depositó dos gotas de un líquido transparente en al copa que, según sus cálculos, solía usar Sirius. Afortunadamente, no se equivocó, y poco más tarde los Merodeadores tomaron asiento. Sirius apenas comió y, para horror de Snape, tampoco parecía muy interesado en la bebida. Pero para su alivio, apuró la copa justo antes de levantarse. Se dirigían a la puerta del Gran Comedor, cuando Sirius perdió el equilibrio, apoyándose en James para no caer al suelo. ¿Sirius? - dijo él, cogiéndolo al vuelo - ¿Qué demonios...? Tiene muy mala cara... - comentó Peter, preocupado. Vamos a llevarlo a la habitación - dijo James con determinación - Ayudadme - añadió, mirando a Remus. Lupin asintió y lo tomó por el otro brazo. Sirius andaba como si hubiese tomado unas copas de más, y a duras penas consiguieron llegar al dormitorio.  
  
* * *  
  
Trataron de sentarlo en la cama, pero inmediatamente cayó hacia atrás, con los ojos entreabiertos. Los demás se sentaron a su alrededor, preocupados. ¿¡¡Sirius!!? - exclamó James, nervioso. Sí - respondió tranquilamente, sin expresar emoción ninguna. ¿Qué te pasa? No lo sé. Habrá bebido algo - sugirió Peter. Pero ha bebido lo mismo que nosotros - dijo Remus. Oh oh... A ver si Snape ha echado alguno de sus experimentos en la comida... - dijo James, pensativo - Por los efectos parece... oh... no... ¿Qué, qué? - preguntó Peter. Veamos... - continuó James, dirigiéndose a Sirius - A ver, algo fácil... ¿quién soy yo? Sirius parpadeó varias veces, y se dispuso a responder, soltando una larga parrafada sin emoción: Tú eres muy tonto porque estás enamorado de Lily y no te atreves a decírselo porque tú no lo sabes pero ella me dijo que le gustabas pero no te lo puedo decir porque ella me pidió que no te lo dijera porque si te lo digo falto a mi palabra y ella se enfada y ya la liamos y encima la culpa es mía porque ella se enfada conmigo por decírtelo y tú te enfadas por no habértelo dicho antes y encima el malo soy yo. James se quedó sin habla, mientras Peter soltaba una carcajada, y Remus se llevaba la mano a la boca. Me da que es la poción de la verdad - dijo éste último. Lo he notado... - gruñó James - O sea que le gusto... Pregúntale algo más por si acaso... - dijo Peter. ¿Y qué le pregunto? - inquirió James. Déjame a mí - dijo el pequeño, poniéndose junto a Sirius - A ver, dime, Sirius, ¿te has acostado con alguna chica de Hogwarts? Remus y James miraron a Peter con desaprobación, pero la respuesta de Sirius vino en seguida: Sí con unas cuantas pero la mejor con diferencia ha sido Bianca la de Slytherin sí esa que le gusta a Snape y por eso él me odia pero vamos que repetiré si me da la gana.  
  
"Se me vino el mundo abajo en un momento. Así que era verdad, claro, cómo iba a quererme a mí, pensé. Si para empezar yo no era una chica. No dije nada pero me dispuse a seguir escuchando, puesto que el daño ya me lo había hecho".  
  
James parecía confundido, y saltó: ¿Pero estás enamorado de ella? No - respondió Sirius con la misma tranquilidad. ¿Y entonces de...? - comenzó Peter, pero Remus lo interrumpió. ¿Por qué mandaste a Snape al Sauce Boxeador aquella noche? - preguntó. El silencio que de pronto invadió la sala, sólo fue roto por la respuesta de Sirius: No lo sé sólo quería darle un susto y que dejase de molestarnos por algún tiempo pero desearía no haberlo hecho nunca porque ahora tú me odias y yo no quiero que tú me odies. Peter aprovechó el desconcierto de Remus y el silencio de James para terminar su pregunta: ¿Y de quién estás enamorado, Sirius? Oh oh - dijo James, de repente. Me gusta él - respondió Sirius, con la mirada perdida - pero por más que me guste no tengo muchas esperanzas porque seamos sinceros él es un chico y yo también y no creo que nada cambie sino que podría deteriorarse nuestra amistad y por eso no lo digo de hecho no creo que tuviese el suficiente valor si supiese que no cambiaría nada. Y por si fuera poco ahora me odia y aunque le pido perdón treinta veces al día me ignora no quiere saber nada de mí y estoy hecho polvo porque no puedo soportar que esté lejos. Así que si Remus no me perdona no sé qué voy a hacer... A medida que decía esto, sus ojos se iban cerrando, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
"No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que no podía mentir pero todo aquello me sonaba a broma, como si alguien lo hubiese manipulado para hacerme más daño. Abandoné la habitación sin decir una palabra ni mirar a nadie, y a los pocos minutos estaba fuera del castillo, sin importarme que alguien pudiera pillarme allí a aquellas horas de la noche. Tenía que meditar sobre muchas cosas".  
  
* * *  
  
Una hora más tarde, Sirius volvió en sí y se incorporó. James se acercó a él rápidamente, con gesto preocupado. Sirius... ¿te acuerdas de algo? - preguntó James. ¿Eh? - dijo, parpadeando. A ver, te explico - comenzó James - Alguien echó en tu comida poción de la verdad... ¿¡Qué Snape hico qué!? - exclamó Sirius. Sí, supongo que sí - murmuró James para sí - ¿por casualidad recuerdas lo que has dicho durante una hora? Sirius abrió los ojos como platos al ver a James tan agobiado. ¿Qué - he - dicho? - preguntó Sirius. Nada importante. Sólo que yo le gusto a Lily, que te has acostado con Bianca y por eso Snape te odia, y te has declarado a Remus.  
  
"En ese momento me entraron ganas de tirarme por la ventana. Durante un instante pensé que era una broma, pero nunca había visto tanta sinceridad en la expresión de James. Quería desaparecer. Durante cinco años había guardado ese sentimiento para mí, y ahora, en un instante de inconsciencia, lo había echado todo a perder".  
  
No te preocupes, Sirius - dijo James, intentando calmarlo - Seguro que al final lo entiende... y si te digo al verdad yo ya lo sospechaba... Me va a odiar más de lo que ya me odiaba, ¿verdad? Erm... Me gustaría estar solo... Sí... claro... esto... voy a hablar con Lily...  
  
* * *  
  
"Serían las once de la noche cuando decidí volver a la habitación. Por más que había meditado, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando lo viera. Seguramente James le había contado todo lo sucedido. Cuando abrí la puerta pensé que todos se habían ido, porque las cortinas de todas las camas estaban descorridas. Entré más tranquilo, pero cuando cerré la puerta volví los ojos hacia la ventana y allí estaba él. Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con una suave luz de luna alumbrando su silueta, la mejilla apoyada en el cristal. Sus ojos negros miraban al infinito. Nunca había visto nada parecido, llevaba la camisa a medio abrochar por fuera del pantalón, y tenía las piernas flexionadas, una sobre la otra. Se lo veía tan triste..."  
  
Remus se acercó silenciosamente hasta colocarse a su lado, y Sirius volvió la cabeza despacio, como si no estuviese preparado para afrontar la situación.  
  
Ya sé que me odias... - susurró Sirius - No hace falta que lo digas.  
  
Remus apartó las piernas de Sirius, para poder sentarse frente a él en el alféizar.  
  
Sirius, mírame...  
  
"¿Cómo iba a mirarlo después de lo que había pasado? Le había confesado todo lo que sentía sin saberlo, como si no fuese yo".  
  
Sirius alzó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
¿Pero en serio que tú...? - comenzó Lupin.  
  
El otro chico suspiró.  
  
Me habría gustado habértelo dicho de otra forma... pero no tenía valor... si no quieres volver a hablarme lo entenderé... ¿Qué crees que diría yo si me hubiesen echado la poción? - preguntó Remus, sonriendo levemente. ¿Que me odias? ¿Que no me puedes ver? ... - dijo Sirius, más decaído que nunca.  
  
Lupin posó las manos en los hombros de su amigo, acercándose más a él.  
  
No te odio y sí te quiero ver - dijo en voz baja.  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió a agachar la cabeza, pensativo, pero Remus le pasó una mano suavemente por su pelo moreno.  
  
Yo también tendría que habértelo dicho antes - murmuró.  
  
"Seguramente no se estaba refiriendo a eso. No iba a tener tanta suerte. Obviamente sólo me dijo que no me odiaba para que no me sintiera peor. No quería crearme falsas esperanzas, pero había algo en su voz y en su mirada que me hacía creer que podría ser verdad".  
  
Sirius olvidó todas sus dudas tan pronto como sintió los labios de Remus sobre los suyos. Lo abrazó fuertemente, como si llevase muchos años deseando aquello: en realidad así era. Ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores le había provocado aquella sensación de felicidad. Lo que más quería en ese momento era a su Remus, y que él lo quisiera. Todo lo demás sobraba. (Continuará) NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS (o pequeñas peleillas.) Nota 1 - Moony estaba haciendo ruidos extraños mientras escribíamos. Nota 2 - Sirius me roba las ideas, y yo aullo Nota 3 - mentira, las digo antes que él. Nota 4 - si os gusta la historia, más os vale dejar review, porque si no Moony se me echa encima... Nota 5 - y ya q las 2 nos peleamos escribiendo esto, q sirva para algo eh? ^·~ Que si no Sirius me pega (y para ciertos casos las vacunas no sirven) PD: Nota 6: no sirven contra ti, lobito... 


End file.
